Ruby Sunset
by Mindl3ssH3art
Summary: Amy is over of Sonic. Realizing her feelings were just really nothing towards him but a crush. Going out with roommate to the beach she meets Sonic and Shadow. There she realizes where true feelings are for.
1. Chapter 1

**Normal POV**

"Amy, let's go! You promise that we will go to the beach!" Star shouted who was outside in their red Ferrari.

"I'm coming! Chaos, Star!" Amy locked the house door and sat in the passenger seat.

Star smirked, started the car and drove to the beach. Amy chuckled, "You are so impatient, Star."

"Yea, but you are slower than Sonic or anything that is slower than him," Star snickered.

Amy stuck her tongue at Star. They finally made to the beach, Amy and Star hopped out of the car. Star and Amy chose a spot close to the shore but not so close so the waves don't hit them. Amy set up the umbrella and Star spread out their beach towels. Star lay back with her black shades on. She had a black and purple bikini. Amy lay next to Star on her own towel. She wore a red bikini. Amy's hair had grown longer than it was before, it flowed past her shoulder blades.

"Star, do you think it was right of me giving my hope up of being with Sonic?" Amy asked awhile later.

"I think so. I mean how do you feel about it?"

"I guess…OK. I'm not upset or anything."

"Then, let be. He wasn't the one for you, maybe. You'll find someone better. I promise you that." Star smiled.

Amy smiled back, "OK, thanks, Star."

The girls didn't know two familiar hedgehogs heard their conversation by accident. Shadow and Sonic had also decided to head to the beach not knowing Amy and Star would be there.

"Sonic, you heard that?" Shadow asked.

"What the girls said, yes," Sonic replied.

Shadow chuckled, "Amy gave hopes on ya."

Sonic shrugged.

Shadow and Sonic walked in front of Amy and Star and walked to them.

"Sup, Amy and Star," Sonic gave them his trademark smile.

Shadow smiled, "Hello, Rose and Star."

"Hi," Amy said.

"Hey," Star smirked.

"Well, do you mind if we hang with you two?" Shadow asked.

"No, we don't mind," Amy smiled.

Star just nodded and took out the sunscreen. Sonic sat next to Star and Shadow sat next to Amy. Star squeezed lotion to her palm, "Anyone wants?"

"Yea, Star. Though I can't reach my back so can rub there?" Amy said.

"Of course. But do mine, afterwards," Star replied.

Shadow said, "Hold on. How about I do Amy's back and Sonic will do Star. Then vice versa."

Star and Amy shrugged, "OK."

Star and Amy lay on their stomachs and Sonic and Shadow got the sunscreen. Sonic rubbed Star's back and smirked, "Enjoying it?"

Star smirked back, "Very. Continue, slave, enough chit chat."

Amy giggled at Star's comeback and Shadow snickered.

Shadow asked at Amy, "Am I doing it ok, Rose?"

"Oh yea, you doing great," Amy smiled.

Shadow grinned.

"Well I'm done here," Sonic whipped his forehead pretending it was hard work.

Star punched Sonic and squeezed lotion to her hand and slapped his back. Sonic yelped, "Easy there!"

Amy chuckled and gently rubbed Shadow's back with lotion. Amy finished applying lotion to Shadow and saw Star who finished as well but smacked Sonic on the chest with lotion smirking.

"Hey! Watch it!" Sonic exclaimed.

Star snickered and got up, "Now, it's time hit the water! Booyah!"

Sonic got up quick, "Not so fast!" Sonic wore a smirk and grabbed Star and carried her.

"Put me down, Sonic!" Star shouted.

"No way!" Sonic chuckled and ran to the water. He was planning to throw her in the ocean.

Amy and Shadow watched and laughed. Shadow said, "Rose, aren't you annoyed Star is getting attention of Sonic and not you?" Shadow was testing Amy if she did really give up on Sonic.

"Nah, I what I felt for him was just silly young girl crush," Amy chuckled.

"Oh," Shadow was surprised to hear Amy say that but his heart bloomed with hope._ Maybe I can show her my feelings for her now._


	2. Chapter 2

**Normal POV**

Shadow and Amy sat in their beach chairs watching Sonic trying to throw Star in the water. Sonic was struggling because he was carrying Star and Star was holding tight on him. "Throw me in, buster! I dare you! But then you'll have to go with me!" Star exclaimed trying hard to hold on Sonic tight.

Sonic said, "Oh no. I hate water!"

Star smirked, "Makes things more fun then!"

Shadow chuckled, "Your cousin is going to give Sonic a big heart attack, Rose."

"I know," Amy giggled. "After she does her prank wanna go in the water?"

"Sure," Shadow smiled. He liked the way Amy looked happy and giggly. Sonic threw finally Star in the clear blue water though got a little soak in the process. Star stuck her tongue out and splashed water at Sonic, "Jerk!"

Sonic dodged some of the splashes and laughed. Star smirked and swiftly grabbed Sonic's hand took him deep in the water. Sonic swam up the surface desperately sputtering water, "Ah! Water!"

Star laughed, "scardey cat!"

Sonic pouted, "I'm not. I just can't swim."

"Sure," Star rolled her eyes and swam around him.

Shadow snickered and shouted, "Yo, faker! Had a nice dip in the water!"

"Oh yea! I want see you here swimming!" Sonic shouted.

"haha, I will. Rose, shall we?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah, let's go in! Last one there is a rotten egg!" Amy got up giggling running to the water.

Shadow chuckled and raced after her. Shadow somehow made it before Amy; Amy stuck her tongue at him and waded deep in the water. Shadow followed her; he dove under and went to reach Amy's leg. Shadow grabbed Amy's leg and pulled her under with him. Amy yelped and went back up quick; Shadow got up to the surface laughing. Amy pretended to be mad, "Jerk! Don't ever do that!" She sprayed water at him.

Shadow splashed at her, "Take this for size!"

They both splashed each other till a huge splash of water hit them both, they heard laughing. It was Sonic and Star who had splashed them. "Haha, we got you Amy and Shadow!" Star giggled.

"We sure did," Sonic smirked.

Shadow smirked, "Oh yea, Sonic." He splashed Sonic in the face, making him swallow some salty water.

Sonic spat the water at Shadow, "Yuck!"

Amy and Star giggled and swam away from the guys. "Ames, I notice Shadow has been very flirty with you," Star smiled mischievously.

Amy blushed, "I don't know what are you talking about, Star. I see Sonic and you flirting."

"Psht, flirting? With him? Never!" Star said. "C'mon don't lie. Shadow is very good-looking and obviously he thinks you are hot. Admit it you like him."

Amy looked at Shadow's direction, he did look hot; he did look muscular than before and his voice was sexier than always. Shadow saw Amy looking at him and smiled at her and waved. Amy waved back, smiling.

"As I predicted. You do like him!" Star giggled.

Amy giggled, "Fine, I do! But are you sure he likes me?"

"Of course! Who can't like you? That person has to be born blind no not even a blind person will not like you!" Star said.

"Thanks, Star," Amy grinned. "Because I want him to like me."

"Well, that won't be a problem," Star smiled swimming back to the guys.

Amy followed Star, thinking of what she said. Star went up to Sonic, "Let's go get ice cream, Sonic."

"Sure," Sonic grinned.

Sonic and Star went back to shore to buy ice cream from the ice cream vendor. Shadow and Amy were left only, alone.

**Shadow POV**

Right now is the chance to tell Amy now that Sonic and Star left. But how do I tell her? I watched Amy swim backwards; she did look hot in the water. Hm, maybe I shouldn't tell her but show her how I really like her… I swam to Amy and grabbed her waist.

Amy squeaked, "Hey!"

I chuckled, "Sorry, Rose."

I pulled Amy close to me until her body pressed my body. Amy's eyes got huge in surprise, "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," I said innocently. "I just wanted you closer to me."

Amy blushed, "Oh."

I lifted her face with my free hand and kissed her. Surprisingly, she kissed me back. I didn't really expect her to. I deepen the kiss and held her waist; Amy wrapped her arms around my neck. That's when a wave knocked us apart; I was breathing hard and kept my balance. Amy stumbled but managed and was also breathing hard. I looked at her and she looked back and smiled shyly. I smiled and we walked back to the dry shore. I took her hand; she gladly took it and leaned close to me. When we got there we saw Sonic lying next to Star sharing a blueberry Popsicle. Their muzzles were stained with blue melty ice cream. Amy grinned, "Star, how's you Popsicle?"

Star looked up shocked before taking the Popsicle from Sonic and smiled naively, "Its good. Why?"

Amy chuckled and shook her head, "Never mind, Star."

I snickered and sat next to Sonic, "Hey, Sonic. Enjoying that Popsicle with Star?"

Sonic blushed and stammered, "Well-Um-You see I had three dollars only and since I had enough for three ice creams I decided to share with Star…Yea."

I chuckled, "So, where's my ice cream?"

"In the cooler and Amy's," Sonic grinned. "Oh yea, what were you and Amy doing when we left?"

I pulled out my ice cream and Amy's, I handed Amy's to her. "Thanks," Amy said.

"No problem, Amy," Sonic said. "Now, Shadow, answer the question."

"Nothing much," I said opening the wrapper.

"Yea, coming here holding hands and looking like lovers means nothing happen. Dude, I'm not blind."

"Fine, I kissed Amy."

Sonic chuckled, "Oh I knew it! Wait till all of our friends hear!"

"Yea, yea. I like her OK?" I said licking my ice cream.

Sonic smiled, "Alright, man. Though I recommend do not make any move that will make her mad or you will suffer her wrath of her Piko Piko hammer."

I chuckled and leaned to Amy and kissed her cheek. Amy kissed my nose and smirked, "You had ice cream there."

"Smart girl," I smirked.

* * *

**Yay! Shadow finally did it! Now, what else is going to happen with Shadow and Amy later on? Next Chapter will have that answer! :)**


End file.
